


Showers

by immortalje



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentally tired, Danny doesn't know what to do next... A good thing Don Flack stops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

Lately Danny had been tired all the time. It wasn't lack of sleep or stress. They were in a dry phase with only a few cases. He still felt like he could sleep the whole day. He didn't even care what Mac thought of him any more. It used to be everything he cared about.

Right now he was sitting in the locker room, halfway dressed after his cold shower which he had taken in the hope of waking up. Suddenly someone was wrapping their arms around his waist, pulling him back against a flat chest. He felt the hot breath of the man behind him brush against his neck and ear.

"God, do you know how tempting you are like that? Danny, I've wanted you for a long time and I don't think I can resist you any longer. If you're not interested though, just say so and I'll forget everything about it.," a husky voice whispered.

Danny immediately recognised the voice of Don Flack. For a second he flashed back to his fantasies about Mac Taylor and realised that even if he ever got him, he wouldn't be happy. There were too many obstacles between them. Closing his eyes and surrendering, Danny said, "Not here... we can't here... somebody could walk in."

"We could use the showers," Don suggested.

Danny only groaned in response and let the Detective pull him up and undressed him again. He felt Don go around the bench and when he was finally standing in front of him, Danny noticed something that couldn't stay that way.

Taking a step closer, he said, "You're overdressed for a shower."

Before Don could react, Danny already started undressing him. All in all, they were undressed quickly and together they went to the showers, never stopping to each other.

Don pushed Danny into one of the stalls and turned the water on. While he worked on the knobs until they were covered with warm water, Danny took the time to study Don's lips. So far all they had done was touching. Wasn't it time for a bit more? Taking Don's distraction to an advantage he leaned closer until their lips touched, just as the water took a nice warm temperature.

Their kissing continued until their members touched and both men gasped at the sensation. Don looked at Danny, grinning and Danny wondered what the other man had planned, when he pulled back and kneeled down.

A second later found Don Flack happily sucking on Danny's cock. Moaning in response, Danny leaned back against the wall, his hands entangled in Don's hair.

When Don started kneading his balls, Danny had to fight to stay upright.

"Don, I'm close," Danny moaned after some time.

Don for his part kept the dick in his mouth, massaging Danny's balls with one hand while the other started stroking over Danny's anus. That was all Danny needed and he emptied himself into Don's hungry mouth who greedily swallowed everything.

When he came back up, Don kissed Danny who was able to taste himself.

"Let me help you," murmured Danny when he felt the still hard member of Don.

Quickly he jacked him of and Don came with Danny's name on his lips.

Just as they were basking in the afterglow of their orgasms they heard the door to the locker room open. Looking at each other, they sprang apart and after checking that the spray had washed away any evidence of what they had just done, they ventured through the door they had forgotten to close and entered the locker room.

There they found Mac undressing for his own shower. While they got dressed, Danny realised something. For the first time in a long time he felt awake, truly and completely awake.

When both were finished, Mac had already entered the shower room.

"You coming over tonight?" Danny asked with a grin.

Don only looked at him with a wicked smile and said, "You bet."

**END**


End file.
